


Love In Every Dimension

by PonderRose



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Seperation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: Ten years after the movie ends, Gwen and Miles have practically switched personalities. Gwen returned to a universe devoid of supervillains, giving her the chance to enjoy a normal life. Meanwhile Miles became disillusioned after years of non-stop crime fighting. When they finally meet again, Miles is a bad boy and Gwen is a good girl. Romance ensues. MilesxGwen. Miles is protective over Gwen.
Relationships: Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Ten Years Later

Gwen's P.O.V.-

The movie had just finished. Everyone piled out of the theatre after the post-credit scene played. It wasn't an overly crowded screening but there were still enough people that we worried we might get separated while exiting. Maxwell Jordan, hereby known as MJ, held my hand until we were out in the lobby. Then he smiled at me and released my hand, though I didn't detect the hint of reluctance. I grinned merrily back at him.

"I love Sonic the Hedgehog so much," my lips announced. "You would, seeing as he's another superhero…. Well, sorta," MJ smirked playfully. "That's not it! I've always loved Sonic ever since I played the Sega game. That was long before I was bitten by the spider. And besides, you know I'm not a…" MJ nodded as my voice trailed off, not finishing my sentence. "I know, I know; you haven't fought crime in ten years. You're still the only Spider Woman there is, even if you don't use your powers anymore," he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I don't have too! I don't know which dimension all the supervillains went to, but the city doesn't need me to be a superhero anymore. Oh well! At least I can live a normal life now." That's when MJ's hand gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Thank god for that," I think he said more to himself than me, but I heard it nonetheless.

As per usual whenever we went out after dark together, MJ was walking me back to my college dorm; I lived in downtown Edinburgh with a bunch of other grad students. MJ also lived in student accommodation, though his building was further away from campus than mine. About a fifteen-minute walk from my home; plus his place was an all-boys college. The streets weren't busy tonight and I never felt unsafe walking alone anyway- this wasn't New York, after all. But MJ still insisted on escorting me home. Fine by me, all the more time to spend together. Speaking of time!

"Did you like the movie?" I asked MJ. He gave me a look. "It was alright, but would it kill you to see a movie which isn't made for kids?" "What did you have in mind?" He shrugged. "I don't know? How about an action fic?" "Well, ok. You can choose the next movie we see." "That's not what I meant. I want it to be a movie with both like." "In that case there's a new Pixar movie coming out next month." "No!" And I burst out laughing. How we became best friends with such different distinct tastes is a mystery to me.

It didn't take us long to reach the front gate of my college; the main movie theatre in Edinburgh wasn't far from there. I opened the gate with my key fob and we both we in down the way to my particular building. The lobby was quiet which wasn't a surprise; we gave the porter a wave as we headed to the staircase. My room was on the first floor- thank god. None of the buildings in this city went above eight stories but when the kitchen's on the ground level, it really makes a difference having your room one floor up. My room was tiny but what did you expect from a university dorm?

MJ came inside with me. I took off my backpack and threw it onto my single bed- covered in pink pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals of course. I used to be a lot less girly but kind of embraced my cute, "good girl" side after I stopped being a superhero. I didn't even have the suit here in Europe with me; it was back in New York with Daddy. Now everything I owed was pink and sweet and fun. The college staff called my room "the cute room". MJ didn't seem to mind the culture-shift whenever he entered my domain; not surprising considering his room is a pigsty.

MJ helped me take off my raincoat and hung it up on the door for me. Then he spun around to flash me another brilliant grin. "You sure you're going to be ok here on your own for the next two weeks?" "What do you mean? I'm a grown-woman, MJ; I can take care of myself." "I know you can; of course you can. I'm just…. being weird," his fingers ran through his slick brown hair. My expression softened as I came over to him. "Don't worry about me, man. Just have fun in Bath. It's supposed to be a vacation! You're going to see your family and hey! You won't have to do any work." "I know…" He still seemed hesitant for some reason. Wanting to help settle his nerves, I reached out my hand to touch his arm. He visibly reacted to this but I merely smiled before continuing.

"Have a good time, MJ. You're not missing anything here. I'm just gonna hunker down and finish my second PhD chapter. Maybe I'll visit the museum- who knows?" After watching me for a moment, MJ chuckled and gave his head a little shake. "I know; you're going to be just fine. Just fine….." My eyes widened at the sudden sensation of MJ taking hold of my hand again, lifting it up this time. While my face expressed one of confusion, his was sincere and deliberate. He continued holding my hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb.

"Listen, Gwen. There's something I've wanted to…. Something I've been wanting to do for a long time now. I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level," his hand squeezed me tight, but in a way that didn't hurt. My eyes didn't stop being so large. "Oh, MJ..." I started but he gently cut me off. "It just seems the next natural step for us. We've been best friends ever since the start of masters; we've had so long to get to know each other and what the other likes…. And I like you." "MJ…" I tried again, my eyes finally lowering. "Nothing has to change, Gwen. I want you just the way you are. Just let me be the one- let me be your one and only." "M-MJ, let's be reasonable about this. We're both still in PhD and haven't even started looking for jobs yet and…." "If we have time to be best friends in PhD, we have time to be boyfriend and girlfriend," he chuckled gently. I bit my bottom lip a little in a reluctant fashion. He still hadn't let go of my hand.

"MJ, I…. I just… W-Why now? Why do you want to get in a relationship with me now?" I inquired honestly. His shoulder shrugged again. "Because you make me happy?" "Oh I make you happy?" My voice had a mocking condescension to it. He immediately realized his mistake. "And I want to make you happy too, of course. I know what I want only plays fifty percent of the role here. But Gwen…. You do make me so extremely happy, and I believe I make you happy too." I hesitated. "You do, but….." MJ interrupted me yet again by bringing his face forward so our foreheads were pressed together.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do. When I get home from Bath, you and I are going to go on our very first official date. It doesn't have to be any different than what we'd normally do; it'll just be nice knowing…" MJ shut his eyes, breathing heavily. I didn't say anything, letting a pregnant pause fall over us. When he reopened his eyes, our vision locked, and he smiled. Oh, how he smiled. "Let's do it, Gweny. Let's become the real deal." MJ, my eyes softened onto his. He really wants this….. Is it right to just turn him down now? Do I want to turn him down? He is my best friend, after all. I hadn't had a best friend since Peter Parker, and we are getting older…. Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to turn down his offer. At least I'll have two weeks to think about it. This realization made me smile. My free hand reached up to pat his cheek with affection. "I'll think about it, MJ," I said with sincerity. He seemed satisfied with this, pulling me in for a great big hug.

MJ left not too late after that. He still had to pack and his train left bright and early the next morning. It was around nine o'clock when I found myself alone in my dorm room. I ate a baked potato I cooked in the microwave, watched some YouTube, and just laid on my bed for a bit. A million thoughts were racing through my head. I'd never had a real boyfriend before, and the last boy I liked lives in another dimension. I hadn't thought of Miles in years, which is interesting since he did cause me to have that really weird hairdo that one time. My hair had grown out to about my waist now and was still blonde as ever. It's not that I actually remembered Miles in that minute; more so just thinking about all the past experiences I'd had with guys in general.

Growing impatient with myself, I sat up with a groan. "Nugh, why am I freaking out about this? You're twenty-six, Gwen; grow up!" I'd gotten into the habit of yelling at myself whenever I'm frustrated. Seeing at that was getting me nowhere, I grabbed my raincoat and key fob again and headed outside for a walk. Maybe the night air would clear my head.

I walked around aimlessly, as I usually did whenever I took myself out on walks alone. Unlike anywhere in North America, I had no reservations about walking after dark out here. Edinburgh was a tourist town which meant that people were always about at every time of day, save maybe the middle of the night- and I never went out then anyway. The streets were particularly busy but there were enough people so I was never alone on one road. Still, I always stuck to the city centre; partly because I loved the buildings downtown and also for that extra safety.

I had rounded the street running alongside the castle onto Princes Street. As per usual, this was the city's busiest road. But that just meant like one or two more people than other streets; nothing too outrageous. It was dark and quiet out; the perfect environment for thinking. I was stepping along, minding my own business and not really paying attention to whatever was going on around me. My hands were buried in my coat pockets. I was walking and that's when all hell broke loose.

I barely noticed it at first. But soon enough- and I do mean within the blink of an eye- something familiar and yet totally foreign happened to me. I found myself standing in front of this dark, multi-coloured portal. And well, you know the rest. Before I could escape, I was being sucked inside. Just like that, before my brain had time to comprehend what was going on, I was thrust into the multiverse, and when I reopened my winced eyes I was in another dimension. Laying on the pavement, there I was- in a completely different city in a universe which wasn't my own. I hadn't interacted with the multiverse in ten years; it had been ten years since I last travelled to another dimension. And I had no idea where I was or how I would get back.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Gwen reunite.

I felt a little like Alice in Wonderland, laying on the concrete in a brand-new city. It was dark out- obviously night-time here, wherever I was. I don't think I was in Europe anymore; all of the buildings around me looked new- well newer than what I was used to in the UK. It's not clear why but I was getting New York vibes, if that makes any sense? I can't explain it; it just felt that way.

I literally had just enough time to glance around, come out of this post-shock daze I was in, and get to my feet to brush myself off when all of a sudden, the sound of two stomps came from behind me. I spun around immediately only to come face to face with this…. this… villain? He sure looked like a supervillain to me- not that I've seen one in while. He- I think it was a "he"- was tall, muscular, all-black, and had this terrifying face. Large pointy fangs which didn't fit in his mouth. His eyes were long and sliver with no pupils. Across his chest was also a silver featureless spider. His tongue was like a lizard's or snake's, being much longer than average. I couldn't tell if he was wearing a suit or this was what he actually looked like. This thing, whatever it was, locked eyes on me and took a step my way. I didn't even have time to scream.

Just as fast as this villain arrived, something flew through the air hitting him on the side of the head. If it all sounds very sudden, that's because it was. The object which struck the villain and effectively caused him to go tumbling sideways some feet away from me was a manhole cover. After a few deep breathes my head spun once again to see another spiderman standing on a surface quite near me. Though I had not seen it in ten years, I recognized it instantly. My eyes widened as my jaw dropped. "Miles….?" I heard myself utter. "Gwen?" He sounded equally as dumbstruck.

That happy little reunion didn't last long, however. The villain in question sat back up, glaring at us. It roared, exposing all his teeth and uncomfortably long tongue. It didn't take a genius to know where this was going. Miles's masked head turned back to me. "Let's go!" He shouted before shooting a web into the distance and taking off. I think he expected me to keep up with him, or at least follow him. But to my horror I watched him leave with the pit of my stomach falling.

Now I hadn't used my web spinners in well, ten years. Originally I had wanted to keep using my superpowers even if I wasn't fighting crime. But Daddy convinced me that it'd be easier to live a normal life as a normal girl if I just stopped exercising my extra abilities all together. And I had to admit he was right. It was a lot easier to convince myself that I was ordinary when I didn't use my powers. However right now I was starting to see a downside.

Not knowing what else to do, I began running in the direction Miles had disappeared to like crazy. My right hand extended out in front of my desperately. "M-Miles! Miles! I can't….! I can't use web silk!" The panic in my voice was made all the more evident by the slithering sound of the villain fast approaching behind me.

I guess Miles must have realized by soon very quick point that I was soaring up alongside him. Before I knew what was happening, and that twisted monster thing could get his hands on me, a spiderweb landed on my wrist. And just like that I found myself flying up into the air. Man! I'd forgotten how strong this stuff is. Despite him wearing a mask, I could practically feel Miles's horrified expression as he looked at me dangling there by the arm. "You can't use your powers?!" He sounded as shocked and alarmed as you can imagine.

There was literally no time for me to answer. The villain was catching up rapidly, also able to scale walls apparently. Miles didn't hesitate to pull the spiderweb off of me and snatch me by the arms. I was guided onto holding him from behind with both my arms wrapped around his neck. Then, mere seconds before the monster could reach us, Miles shot some more webs and swung us through the air.

My unconscious immediate reaction was to wince my eyes shut and tighten my grip around Miles's neck. He didn't say anything but I heard him glack a little. The villain was right behind us, leaping from the sides of building like a manic. Miles kept shooting webs in a frantic attempt to get us away from him. But no matter where he went, the monster was right behind.

There was this particularly tall building which stood out from the rest. It must have gave Miles an idea since before I knew it, he pulled my arms from around his neck. Using one arm he was able to then throw me high- very high- up into the air. Of course I screamed like a little girl, flaying my limbs everywhere. Meanwhile Miles swung himself to the building's rooftop just in time to catch me in both arms princess-style. I gawked up at him in sheer amazement. I say! Talk about good timing! And since when did he get so strong?

We looked at each other silently for a moment, but just a moment. Big surprise. Guess who was on our heals? Seriously, doesn't this guy ever run out of steam? Miles set me on my feet and positioned himself in between us. The villain roared at Miles again before the two charged each other. I had no clue if this was Miles's first encounter with the beast or not. Seeing as I was no help here, I slipped backwards trying to keep out of Miles's way. Or at least I was until this monster's giant hand claw came flying back at me. He wasn't even looking in my direction; his hand just snatched back to strike Miles. Instead it had the effect of making me titter on the edge of this stories-high building. I audibly gasped, springing both arms up at my sides.

The villain stopped at this for some reason and glanced over his shoulder to me. His mouth morphed into a toothy grin, as if he liked the predicament I was currently in. Then, with one last look at Miles, the villain pushed me off the side of the tower. Just like that. One motion and I was falling through the air like a rock. My shriek echoed all through New York I think.

Of course I was falling for long. Within moments Miles leapt off the rooftop, zooming down towards me. He used a spiderweb to close the distance between us, yanking me up to his grasp. He promptly wrapped one arm around me while using the other to shoot a web to another building. But this web was intersected by the villain, making it ripple.

Miles struggled to keep hold of me and he had me in such a way that I was unable to wrap my arms around his neck. He must have saw a better way because he released that web and there we were, falling mid-air again. All the while Miles kept his one arm wrapped around me, though much securer now. But when he spun yet another web, I found myself being hurled up like a handbag once more. Only this time it didn't go as according to plan.

Instead of Miles catching me, as he was ready to do, the villain caught up to us. He pushed Miles out of the way before he could get me. So I was falling for longer than anticipated; I only mean like five seconds but when you're free-falling through the air, five seconds is a hell of a long time.

Miles immediately gathered his barring from where he'd been shoved to, and the location must have given him another idea. In the span of less than a minute he shot his spider webs at the villain- not me. This must have gathered his attention considering he went charging to Miles in response. Then Miles flung another web- this one for me. It stuck to me just in time for Miles to miss the villain's dodge attack. Without hesitating, Miles yanked me towards him, catching me in both arms again. I was much more out of breath from screaming so much this time.

What happened next was surprising. While Miles was holding me the villain threw a bus at us- an actual bus. I have to give Miles credit here, he reacted without reservation. The bus went from flying in the air to landing harshly and rolling on the ground. For the last time that night, Miles threw me up high above him just long enough from him to crash kick the monster in the chest. The villain went soaring through the air and it soon made sense why he did this. Without me or the villain realizing it, Miles had been leading him towards an electrical grid. The villain was standing right in front of it when Miles kicked him, and while I doubt this actually killed him it was enough to keep him off our heels for a bit.

All of what I just described happened in the matter of seconds. The bus was still rolling on the ground and I was still flying through the air, and not in the right direction. I was about to land were the bus was swiftly rolling towards. But I didn't have to worry.

Miles used another web to catch my arm, pulling me into him. He had mere seconds to react before the bus reached us. Before I could blink I felt my back being pushed up against a brick wall. Miles protective shielded me, placing both arms at my sides and pressing the front of his body very near mine- only his back was exposed for any damage the bus may inflict.

There was no damage. The bus rolled passed us, missing him by mere inches, stopping when it reached the bottom of a big building some safe distance away. Miles checked before stepping away, effectively releasing me. We both took some much needed deep breathes trying to calm our nerves. My placed my hand over top my pounding heart and gazed at Miles. So, that's what being a damsel-in-distress is like? Why do other girls diss this? This was great! Well, in a "I might die at any minute" way, but still! What a rush!

Miles finally spun around to face me. He proceeded to take off his mask and I saw his face for the first time in ten years. I don't think I noticed how big my eyes got. Wow! Did Miles ever glow up! He was no longer this awkward teenage boy I met in high school- no, he was all man. And what a man! I know, I'm gushing and it's silly. But come on, I'm only human. That, and it was nice to see him again in general. It just helped that he was this buff hunk of man candy now.

This black Adonis looked just as astonished to see me after all this time. His eyes were also enlarged and his expression incredulous. His mouth hung open in disbelief. "Gwen? Gwen Stacy? I-Is that you?" I don't know why but the way he said this….. I see, he remembered me too huh? After all this time….. I smiled at him. I smiled….. "Hello, Miles."

Miles didn't react initially to this; his eyes just wandered out into space like he was trying to process everything. I waited patiently for him to say something- anything; I did just come into his universe again unexpectedly. He didn't make a sound for a minute or so, repeatedly shifting his stare on and off me. Eventually his mouth moved but it took another moment for any words to come out.

"Wha-…..? How…? Wha-….. What are you doing here?! How did you…..?! Did you cross through the multiverse again?!" I nodded, not really sure how verbally to reply to that. I mean, I did but I have no idea how. "Whoa! I haven't seen anyone from any dimension since…. since…. How long's it been?" He asked me. "Ten years," I could answer that. This only made the confusion in his face grow more pronounced. Realizing this was freaking him out- and understandably so- I softened my stance trying to appear as reassuring as possible. "It's been ten years, Miles." "Ten years….." He repeated before finally letting his eyes rest upon me again. He gave me a once over and for a second, I swore I could see that fifteen-year-old innocent boy again. "You're so beautiful…" He didn't say this; he breathed this. "T-Thank you," I shyly brushed some hair behind my right ear. I wanted to tell him that he looked hot too but thought that might weird.

"How did you get here?" He next inquired "I don't know. I was walking down a street back home and then, out of nowhere, this… portal showed up. It brought me here." "And you don't know where it came from?" My head shook. "No clue. I haven't visited any other dimension in years; yours was the last I ever went to," if that plays any part in all this. He nodded as if contemplating what I'd just said. I couldn't help but notice his eyes continuously drifting back to me nowhere where else they went. It made me want to smile but I stifled it.

"And you can't use your powers anymore? Did you lose them?" "No; well kinda. I haven't activated them since I started university. I don't know which dimension all the supervillains in mine went to, but when I returned home, they were all just…. gone." "Gone?" Miles's eyebrow raised up. "Yeah. My universe is pretty safe right now; none of the cities I've lived in have needed a superhero, so I thought….." I paused for a second to glance down at the palm of my hand. It seemed so clean and unused now- so different than what it used to be. "I thought that maybe I could have a normal life; one where I don't have to be a superhero, you know?" I peered back up at Miles, only to discover that his demeanour had changed. I was surprised to find him no longer smiling at me; instead he looked…. upset of all things. My fingers began to close in around my palm as I wondered if I said something triggering.

Miles frowned, turning his body away from me. "Go home." "What?" Obviously my eyes widened in shock. That's a tone I'd never heard from him before; a gruff, grizzled tone. He sounded like one of those guys in movies who have been to hell and back. Your traditional anti-hero. It made me instantly worried. But Miles pushed the matter forward.

"Go home. Go back to your own dimension." "Wha-….? What are you talking about, Miles? I just got here!" I said before I realized I any intention on staying. Miles, however, was having none of it. He gave me one of those looks- the ones characters give when they're sick of your nonsense. "You don't belong here, Gwen. Unlike your universe, mine isn't all sunshine and rainbows." "I-I never thought it was!" It was in his universe we fought King Pin after all. "You wouldn't last a day here without your powers, and some of us don't have the luxury of "normal lives". Just go back; it's safer for you there anyway. You understand?" "But Miles!" I began before he cut me off. He shook his head again, lifting up his hand in my direction. Then he gave me one last serious stare. "Go home, Gwen." and with that Miles began to walk away, leaving me there speechless.

My mouth hung agape, my arms trembled at my sides. What is… what is happening? Why had he rejected me so severely like that? Is he mad that I've neglected my powers? He just saved us from that villain; he protected me so hard. So then why…..? I don't understand. I don't get it…..

Before my mind could catch up to my body, my hand reached out for him. But everything around me began getting fuzzy again; a familiar kind of fuzzy. This multicoloured blackness started to surround me, enrapture me. My eyes shut for just an instance, and when they reopened, I was standing with my arm stretching out in front of me. Without knowing how or why, I was back on Princes Street in my own universe.


	3. An Honest Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ calls Gwen the day after.

I was trying to do some work while sitting at my desk in my dorm room but couldn't concentrate for the life of me. I thought- ironically enough- that having some background noise may help, so I put on Jurassic Park. But no; even with the clamour I wasn't able to focus on my reading. With a long sigh I leaned back in my chair.

Well, what do I do now? Should I… Is my life going to change in any significant way or form? I mean after yesterday…. Why after ten years do I randomly travel to another dimension? And not just any dimension but Miles's universe…. Miles, my eyes lowered gently. I stared up at the ceiling, only to look at the palm of my right hand.

My fingers ran over the skin in a thoughtful manner. Huh, it looks like an ordinary human hand. It also feels the same as any other hand. No hint of stickness, and forget about web spinning. My vision narrowed down into my palm very intently. Hmmmmm, maybe I have lost my powers; I certainly couldn't climb up a wall now if I wanted to. I always just assumed they were dormant but my body's returned to the state it was in before I got bitten by that radioactive spider. Perhaps they were gone, making me normal for real….. I closed my fingers around my palm. I don't know how I felt about that.

While sitting like that gazing mindlessly at my now closed hand, the sudden ringing from my phone made me jump in my seat. My pink iPhone was vibrating on my desk, which I had to unplug from my wall to answer.

"Hello?" "Hi Gwen." "MJ! MJ, hi!" For some reason I was surprised to hear his voice on the other end of the line, which was odd because I saw his name on the screen. Maybe the movie was distorting me; I paused it before continuing. "How's Bath? Is it really rainy down there?" "Eh, not too bad; not like Edinburgh. I'm just hanging out with the family. I was a bit tired from traveling yesterday." "That's totally understandable after a seven-hour train ride," I loved shorter train rides but wasn't a fan of long journeys myself. "It was alright; was about to get a lot of work done." That makes one of us. "What about you? What have you been to since our great departure? Doing some research now?" "Trying to…." I peered down at the untouched article on my desk. "Mmmmm that sounds promising. What else? What'd you do last night?"

My mouth opened but all words turned to cotton in my throat. Should I tell him? MJ knew I've travelled through the multiverse before but never once since we've met. What would he say? What would anyone say? I automatically feel the need to apologize when in reality, I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't choose to go to another dimension and I didn't choose to return- I literally have no say in any of this. I have no reason to be sorry for anything. And I may never go through the multiverse again! It could very well be a one-time thing. So then why am I nervous about telling him, or anyone for that matter? That's a good point. Forget about MJ- what would Daddy say? But it also feels wrong to keep this to myself. MJ and I are best friends, after all- and maybe even more. I don't know! I should tell him though; honesty is the best policy and all that jazz. I drew in a deep, deep breath, hesitating for a moment.

"Actually, funny story. It just so happens I… I uh…. went to another dimension last night," I at least tried to add a smidge of humour in my confession. It was painfully clear by MJ's response though, that he did not find anything about this humouring. There was an awkward long pause- like we're talking a minute here. "MJ?" I hesitated to break the silence.

"What?" His voice sounded stunned, concerned, confused, and enraged all at once. "It was only for ten minutes! Fifteen tops!" I suddenly felt the need to justify everything. The prolonged pauses weren't helping anything. "Wha-…? I don't…. You went where?!" "I-I literally had no control over it! I was walking along Princes Street last night when this portal appeared out of nowhere and sucked me into it. But I wasn't gone for long! I just… did- it's weird." "No; no, this isn't weird. This isn't weird, Gwen; this is terrifying! You're telling me you travelled to a different dimension against your will yesterday? Why am I the one freaking out about this?! You should be freaking out even more than me!" "I am! Well, kind of…. Look, it was probably a one-time thing." "How could you possibly know that?!" "I don't! But like… I haven't travelled through the multiverse in ten years; it seemed like a fluke thing. I have no idea why it happened but it did, and I just thought I should tell you- you know, to uphold honesty and what not."

There was another pause on the line. I could hear MJ sigh and not in a good way, but his tone was more relaxed when he spoke to me next. "Ok… Ok, I get it. I'm sorry if I spazzed at you; it's not your fault. You obviously wouldn't choose to go to a different dimension like that." "Exactly." "I'm just…. a little concerned." "A little?" "Ok, a lot. Are you sure you don't know why this happened? Can you think of anything, even if it seems unrelated?" My head shook, course he couldn't see that. "No, nothing at all. That's why it's so weird; it just happened so randomly." "You absolutely positive?" "Heh, are you asking me this because I'm a girl?" "What do you think?" He was more than a little unimpressed. I chuckled to myself. "Ok, ok; fair enough. Yes, I'm absolutely sure. It just…. happened. I can't think of a reason why or even how."

Yet another pregnant pause ensued. MJ let out a long sigh again. "Alright. Well the important thing is that you returned to our dimension and you're safe." "That's better," I leaned back in my chair with a grin. He sighed. "So, where did you go?" "You mean which dimension?" "Sure, let's start with that." "Well, uh- I don't remember the name of it exactly. But I have been there before; it wasn't a new dimension I'd never visited." "Oh, you've been there?" "Uh huh. I wound up back in New York; it looks pretty much the same as ours. It's where Miles lives; I went to his universe," I admitted rather unthinkingly.

"Miles?" There was an immediate detection in MJ's voice change. "You mean that boy you knew back in high school?" I don't know why but it felt weird MJ referring to Miles as a "boy" like that. We were technically only a year older than Miles. "Yes?" "Did you… see him last night?" "Well, yeah. He kinda saved my life from this clawy monster." "What?!" "It appears our universe seems to be the only one- or at least one- without villains and ghouls infesting the city." "And thank god for that." I nodded in agreement, fully aware he couldn't see me. The last lull in our conversation occurred.

"Listen, are you sure you're alright, Gweny? I can come back early if you want….." My smiled widened. MJ- he's always been such a good friend to me. I was lucky to have someone like him in my life. "No, I'm fine; really. I'm sure it was a one-off thing; I'm not too worried about it." "I am…." And I laughed. "I promise I'm alright. You just focus on having a good, relaxing time in Bath, ok?" "Alright. Call me if you need anything… or just want to say hello. I like hearing the sound of your voice." "Awe, MJ- you're sweet." "Take care of yourself. Visit some museums like you had planned; that's nice and safe." "I will. But you don't have to worry about me, MJ- really. I'll be fine here on my own; I always am." "I know you are, but I can't help but worry, Gwen. I only worry because you're really important to me."


	4. Ever So Nearer To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen returns to Miles's universe. Miles is not happy.

I don't know what possessed me to go on another wall that night. And I certainly don't know how or why I ended up back on Princes Street. It was colder out tonight than last night so I wore my coat and brought a pair of gloves in my pockets. I walked along the quiet streets alone, not really sure what I was looking for, if anything. I simply remember turning onto Princes Street and pausing for a moment. The cool evening air breezed through my hair, sending it up beside me. My eyes were locked onto the road and row of buildings as I contemplated nothing…. and everything.

What should I do? Where do I go from here? Life just seemed so easy before yesterday; everything was so straight forward and set. Or…. was it really? In that second I remembered MJ and what he said to me before he left for Bath. "Let's do it, Gweny. Let's become the real deal." Was is really all so clear before I travelled through the multiverse? No… No, I can't say it was. After all, I wasn't really sure where I was going to go from here.

I only made it forward maybe ten seconds before that familiar varied-colour blackness began to cover me. It happened so suddenly that I wasn't aware what was going on until it was too late. The motion of myself being unconsentually thrust through the multiverse sent my hair flying like mad everywhere. Of course my eyes winced shut on their own accord, and when they reopened- when I knew I was no longer soaring through space and time- I immediately recognized where I was. Huh, I figured it out a lot faster this time- guess I'm getting better at this.

It was night out, also just like last time. I straightened myself up, since I wasn't laying on the ground this time around and took a glance around. Ok so I didn't wind up in the exact same location I was previously; this looked like somewhere uh…. for lack of a better word, sketchy. It was kind of obvious I was in a back-alley area surrounded by super tall buildings. There was no sign of Miles and I automatically knew I had to get the heck out of there. It didn't help matters that I lacked my phone, ID, or any American cash; I usually walked without my phone. Something to do with quiet time to reflect. Course doing so left me vulnerable in situations such as these.

Trying to look as small and invisible as possible, I placed my hands under my armpits and began to make my way towards a road. I didn't care which road it was, so long as it was open and out in public. You can probably already see where this is going. Only this time I didn't run into a toothy monster trying to slash me to bits. This gang of very rough-looking men had walked out from the side of one of the buildings. Of course one spotted me, pointing to me and alerting the others. I froze as these loud bunch of scary losers began marching my way, chortling and shuffling amongst one another. Frightened doesn't even begin to describe how I was feeling just then, only wrapping my arms around me tighter.

"Hey there, princess. You lost?" One jeered. "What's a little snowflake like you doing out here all by yourself, hmmm?" Another tacked on. Uh, I know I looked young for my age but I was still twenty-six. They were talking to me like I was eighteen years old. Still, that did nothing to quash my fears. My foot slid backwards, making them visibly react.

"Hey, where are you going?" "You can't leave. We just got here." "Ah, lay off her, Jo. I think you're scaring the poor girl." "So? I think she's cuter when she's afraid." Oh my god; these lowlifes! And here I thought villains were bad. One asshole extended his hand for me. "Why don't you come hang with us? I know a great place we can go." "Dude, she's pretty. I think we should take this one," one jerk said to his friend. "D-Don't touch me," my voice was beyond shaky as my foot slid back even more. Some of them chuckled. "See? I told you she doesn't like that." "Yeah well then, I have something else we can do," the first guy took a step closer in my direction. My mind was begging my feet to make a run for it, but my body would not obey. Instead I stood there shaking like a leaf and about to scream until the both surprising and unsurprising happened.

All of our eyes enlarged, including mine, when a spiderweb all of a sudden shot down from right above me. It clung to my arm and before anyone could react I was being hoisted up into the air. The web pulled me onto and overside the top of a building, making me land on its rooftop. My head shot forward to see Miles standing there. Even with his mask on I could tell he was pissed with a capital P. I scrambled to my feet in awe and shock- it had all occurred so fast.

"M-Miles?!" "I thought I told you to go back to your own dimension!" He instantly reprimanded me. My lips flapped open, speechless for a moment. "I-I did! I don't know how I…. I don't know what I'm doing back here!" Miles faced me with what I could only assume was a glare for another second before huffing frustratedly. My eyes widened again at the sensation of spiderweb clinging to my skin again. I glanced down to see Miles had fastened my wrist to a large black pole, essentially acting like a handcuff. When I gave him a confused expression, he merely walked over to the wall he had just dragged me over. "You stay here; I'm not finished with you yet," he hissed before leaping off the rooftop and down to the road to deal with my would-be attackers. Oh….. Oh! Their ensuing brawl could be heard from all the way up here. Meanwhile I stood there unable to go anywhere, having no choice but to wait for Miles to return to me.

The fight lasted for less than five minutes; more like three I'd say. I wasn't really paying attention to how long it'd been when Miles finally jumped back up to the roof where I was. After a few deep breaths, he removed his mask and planted his hands on his hips; I was a little surprised he didn't automatically free me from my webby chain.

"What are you doing here, Gwen? I told you to go home literally one night ago. Why'd you return and to such a dangerous part of the city at that?" His voice was stern but sincere. I gawked at him incredulously. "I don't…. know; I don't know, Miles. I have no idea why I keep coming here, but I assure you I don't have any choice in where I wind up. Ok, maybe I shouldn't go onto Princes Street anymore, but that's all I can think of. I didn't choose to come back, and I definitely didn't pick this place. You gotta believe me, Miles," my free hand rose up to my chest in an imploring fashion. He eyed me suspiciously for only a moment, letting out a conceding sigh. His glanced off to the side.

"I believe you, Gwen. But you can't keep coming back here. It's just not safe, especially now that you can't use your powers." "I agree with you! But I have no idea how to make it stop." "Isn't there anyone you can talk to about this?" Miles asked me. "Not in my universe. Do you know anyone? What about Peter Parker? Do you see him anymore?" "No. You're the first person from a different dimension I've seen in ten years," Miles's eyes lowered. "Yeah, me too," I agreed. He let out another sigh, running his fingers past the side of his hair thoughtfully.

"Well you can't stay here. You need to go back and I mean tonight, Gwen." "How?! I don't know how to, Miles. I literally have no control over any of this," I patted my chest for emphasis. "There must be some way," he continued to press the issue. "If there is, I don't know it! I don't understand any of this! And I….."

My sentence was cut short when that familiar darkness started to flood over me. My eyes grew since I knew what that meant, while Miles's widened in sudden distress. "Gwen?" He now sounded really, really worried. Realizing I only had like a minute and might never see Miles again, my head shot back around to him. My hand took on a life of its own, extending out towards him. "Gwen? Gwen, what's happening?!" "Miles!" Was the last thing I was able to get out before I found myself standing in the middle of the Princes Street; my arm once again stretched out in front of me. I stood there devoid of motion for I don't know how long, my hair and mouth dangling in the wind. The spiderweb previously bound to my wrist was nowhere in sight.


	5. Confliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen has conflicted feelings.

I looked at my hand, at the wall, then back at my hand. For the first time in forever, I thought about using my powers. There was only one problem: I didn't remember how. It used to be so natural; I didn't need to think about it, like riding a bike. But now… I drew in a deep breath before slamming my hand up against the wall. Big surprise- it didn't stick. It was a normal human hand pressed up against a normal wall. Nothing happened.

Slightly disappointed, I pulled my hand back to scan its palm again. Welp! I don't know what else to do. I have no clue how to activate my powers; assuming I still have them, that is. I guess Miles is right- it wouldn't be safe for me to return to his world when I'm like this. Unlike here, his universe is still crawling with supervillains; from what I've seen anyway. Another sigh fell from my lips. This is what's best for everyone involved. I don't need to use my powers in my universe, and this is where I'm safest. I'll just stay here and keep my abilities dormant; I don't know how to activate hem anyway.

I decided not to tell MJ about my second trip to Miles's dimension. It would only freak him out and he's supposed to be on vacation back in his childhood city. That's the justification I gave myself anyway. The next day was a quiet one. It was rainy out and I didn't really feel like staying cloistered up in my room to research. Instead I took a trip to National Museum downtown. It's one of my favourite places in Edinburgh and not just cause it's free, though I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a bonus. I spent the afternoon going from exhibit to exhibit, minding my own business and mulling over everything in my brain.

It seemed best to me that I should avoid Princes Street all together. Now obviously this would be difficult considering it is literally the central street of the city. But going off the evidence, the correlation between my two trips through the multiverse was it being night and my being on Princes Street. Argo, since I can't avoid night-time, if I stay away from the latter then I shouldn't go to a different dimension. Maybe there's a portal which ignites when I come onto the street- it's possible. I know this theory is inherently flawed; I'm in PhD, I can see the problems here. Nonetheless, with no idea on what else to do, I elected to give it a try. Avoiding Princes Street should fix the problem; I had no backup plan if it didn't.

I wanted to have an indoor night tonight. After I finished up at the museum, which was wonderful by the way, I proceeded to stock up on junk food for an evening chalked full of movies. It felt like a Beetlejuice type night. My backpack was overloaded with chips and candy and chocolate by the time I got back home. As was my habit, I tossed everything onto my bed and chucked off my pink Converses. With a groan I sat down onto my mattress beside my bag.

I didn't want to go back. This was right; I didn't want to go back to Miles's dimension…. Did I? No, of course not! It's just plain, old not safe to go anywhere else. And besides, this is the universe where my father and MJ lived. I didn't want to leave; I didn't want to go somewhere different. This was best- me staying here was best…. Right? I laid back down onto my bed where I stared up at the ceiling. Right?


	6. Back In New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen returns to New York.

Of course it had to happen when I was wearing a very unflattering oversized bright pink hoodie and grey sweatpants. There I was, laying on my bed in loungewear drinking hot chocolate and munching on potato chips. They sold chips here in these convenient little individual bags, and I was on my third one. It was another indoor night, which was helped by the constant rain outside. So I just chilled out in my room watching cartoons.

Or I was until that familiar sensation overwhelmed me. It was like a tornado swept through my room, sending my hair up in a whirl. Just the same as every other time, my eyes winced shut on reflex until I was sure my body had stopped moving. Once again I opened them to reveal unsurprisingly New York City- the same one in Miles's dimension. This time I found myself in the middle of Central Park laying on the grass. That's what not alarmed me however…. "So it turns out I don't have to be on Princes Street," I muttered to myself. Uh oh; if this is the case and I start to travel to different dimensions randomly like that then…. Oh no- this is bad.

First thing I did was stand up and brush all the dirt and blades of grass off me. Here I was in Central Park, late in the evening, wearing a sweatshirt and pants. And forget about having a phone, money, or ID with me. I let a frustrated sigh. Boy, if this going to become a regular occurrence then I should take out some American cash back home and glue my phone to me. But then, I don't know if my phone would work in this universe. Man! I'm getting too old for this.

I didn't feel old nervously walking through the park on my own. Central Park wasn't somewhere any woman wanted to find herself alone after dark. I tried to stay in the most visibly lit places possible. Maybe that wasn't the brightest idea but sticking to the shadows seemed like a more unsafe option. Hugging myself I tried to be as mindful of my surroundings. What I should have done immediately was look for Miles, but to be honest I had no clue where to start- this whole experience has shown me just how much I don't know.

"Where to go? Where to go?" Preferably find somewhere warm and free to go to. It was starting to get cold out and I was already shivering. Let's see- the public libraries would already be closed and the mall will be closing soon. Where else I could go hang out without getting accused of loitering? Hmmmmmm.

I didn't have to think about it for long. Unlike in the UK, most university libraries in North America were twenty-four hour and they did not require a student card to get in. I was actually a student in my universe and besides, I looked the part. If anyone stopped me I could just say I live on campus and needed to pop in for a book. No one's gonna question that considering my heh, academic appearance. Daddy always said I looked like a student.

The university wasn't hard to find; I'd visited the same one back in my dimension several times. The New York University had a pretty considerable library and since it was late out and it wasn't exam time, it was fairly quiet. Still, I wasn't surprised to see a security guard standing inside by the front clear double doors. He looked at me when I entered, probably a little taken aback by my attire. Thinking on my feet I merely flashed him a friendly smile, giving a completely innocent head nod his way. He stiffened up, as if to catch himself, he instantly grinned back at me, nodding in return. See? I can look all cute and innocent, even at this age. With zero interruption, I went straight into the shelves, hunkering down for who knows how long. I decided to head for the physics section to see if I could find out something, anything about universe-hopping. You can guess how well that went.


End file.
